Old grudges
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after leaving for a few years. The students who remember her have got it in for her and the Cullens start to figure out why. A/H BellaxEmmett
1. Chapter 1

New story! Hope you like. Please review! Standard Disclaimer applies throughout this story.

* * *

My first day back in Forks and I'm completely drenched. I guess it's what I deserve for insisting to Charlie that I ride my Ducatti to school. After a moment he'd just smiled and left. Now I know why.

I pulled into a parking spot next to a huge Jeep and a red M3. There was a huge guy with curly brown hair, a bronze haired guy, and a blond guy. Next there was a short girl with spiky black hair and a blond girl.

I swung my leg over and stepped of the bike before taking of my helmet. I shook out my long brown hair.

"Oh My God!" The pixie screeched. "You're drenched. Do you need help? New clothes?"

I laughed.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "A little bit of rain never hurt anyone and I always have extra clothes." I hooked my helmet onto the handle bars. I unlocked the cargo space on the back and stared in shock. Jake was going to die. He'd replaced my usual jeans and t-shirt for skirt, tank top, and high heels. I slammed the thing shut and closed my eyes for a second.

"Sure you don't want some clothes?" The pixie asked wit an amused grin. She was wearing designer jeans, and tank top with an expensive looking jacket and shoes.

"Thanks but I'm more of a k-mart girl and I probably wouldn't fit anything you have." I said. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and pulled of my jacket.

"I refuse to let you walk onto that campus dressed in a wet White shirt." The pixie said stomping her foot. "You could wear some of my brothers clothes if you have to." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the jeep. She opened the door and pulled out a black gym bag. She handed me basket ball shorts and a black under shirt.

"These have been washed right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and pushed me into the jeep. I quickly changed and got back out.

"It's scary that you can pull that off." The pixie said looking me up and down.

"Um... Thanks." I said. "For the clothes too."

"No problem." The pixie said. "I'm Alice by the way. This is my brother Edward," She said pointing at the bronze haired guy. "The girl attached to him is Rosalie his girlfriend. The blond man is my boyfriend Jasper, your wearing his clothes, and he's Rosalie's brother. The huge guy is Emmett my other brother. He's single much to the disappointment of every girl at school."

"I'm Bella." I said. "Forgot how bad the rain got here." I said with a glance at the sky. I took a step to my bike and- surprise surprise -I tripped. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Huge warm arms caught me. I looked up at Emmett. "I also have absolutely no coordination." I added. He was gorgeous. He helped me to my feet and smirked.

"Kinda cute." He said and I blushed. I shivered and after a concerned look he shrugged off his jacket and put it on me. Oh my God, it smelled delicious. "Come on, I'll walk you to class just in case you need someone to catch you again." I grabbed my key's, backpack, and helmet before he slung his arm over my shoulders. I couldn't help but lean into him.

"Look, its really nice and all, but a lot of people won't like that I'm back." I said. "It could get pretty ugly for people around me."

He looked down at me with a grin. "Pretty sure I can take them." He said. I was glaringly aware of all the glares I got. Some of them were from people I had known a long time ago, and a few were from people I didn't know. I'm pretty sure I got those because of the jacket and Emmett's arm over my shoulders.

He walked me to class and I found a seat.

"Welcome back, Bella." The sneering voice of Lauren Mallory said. "Long time no see."

I was prepared for this. Lauren was one of the meanest girls in Forks and she wasn't afraid to start a fight to prove she was on top.

"I can't tell you how much I didn't miss seeing your face every day." I said. Just then the blond came in and sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella." She said smiling at me. Lauren shut up and went to her seat. Rosalie winked at me.

"Hey." I said. Class went by slowly and I had one of the Cullen's in every one of my classes. Except Emmett. I was in the cafeteria when Lauren and Jessica cornered me.

"You shouldn't have come back." Lauren snarled.

"Lauren, I just couldn't stand not annoying the crap out of you." I said backing towards the door.

She lunged and her fist connected with my jaw and I got my arms up just in time to block the next punch. I couldn't hit her back. Wouldn't. I had promised my self. I blocked the punches so she couldn't land another one but a lot of people were blocking the way so none of the teachers were able to get to me to stop the fight.

"God Dammit Bella." Alice was shouting. "Hit her!" I sighed. When she pulled back from her last punch I gave a quick jab and hit her in the nose. She fell back clutching her nose and screamed.

Emmett and the teachers finally made it thought the crowd.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked tilting my face up to him.

"I'm okay. Just a busted lip." I said. The teachers came over and Mr. Banner spoke.

"We saw the whole thing, . We know that it was self defence and you had no choice."

Emmett led me over to a table and sat me down. He held out a cold soda and I pressed it to my lip.

"Why the hell didn't you hit her back?" Alice yelled. "She hit you first and it would have been self defence."

"I try not to hit people any more." I said. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands. "It's not the first time I've gotten into a fight and it definitely wont be the last. People in small towns know how to hold a grudge." Emmett tilted my head up with his curved for finger under my chin. He looked at my split lip then up at me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He said and I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two! Review please!

* * *

It was raining when class got out and I groaned. Emmett wasn't at his Jeep yet so I just handed Alice his jacket.

"Tell Emmett thanks for the jacket and I'll get the clothes back to Jasper tomorrow." I said. She started to say something but I turned away and mounted my bike. I got my helmet buckled on and revved out of the lot. By the time I got home I was drenched again and instantly got in the shower.

When I got Charlie already hadthe Lasagna on the table.

"How was your first day?" Charlie asked after his first bite of lasagna.

"Pretty good." I said. I knew he knew about the Lauren incident but he didn't say anything and for that I was glad.

"Meet any new people?" He asked.

"Um.. yeah. I met the Cullens when I got there and Alice forced me into dry clothes." Charlie burst out laughing

"Does this mean you'll drive that truck?" He asked. He was talking about the Ram 1500 with crew cab that Phil had bought me before I'd left. "It's going to be raining for the next couple days."

"Nope." I said. "I'll ride my bike. And if you let Jake near my bike again I will not be responsible for my actions." He smiled as I went upstairs.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I was dressed and ready to go standing next to Charlie staring at my bike. Both tires were slashed, the gas tank was punctured in several places, the brake lines were cut and the initials LM was scratched into the side of the cargo space.

"You wanna file a police report?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Will you help me get this in the truck bed?" I asked. We got it in and I secured it. I tossed my bag into the passenger side and got in.

"Bella, don't do anything homicidal." Charlie said. I smiled and the engine roared. Lauren was waiting in front of the only empty parking spot in the lot. I went into the spot and revved the engine making her jump and back up. I got out and jumped to the ground. The Cullen's started forward but stopped when I walked up to Lauren.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked. "That your the queen B in Forks?"

"That your not the biggest baddest person that you think you are."

"Hit me." I said.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Hit me or I'll tell every one that you blew Mr. Banner in the 8th grade."

She hit me once and it was over. I lost it and practically beat the crap out of her. All too soon Emmett tossed me over his shoulder and walked back to my truck. He put me in the middle seat and got in. He motored out of the lot. He drove for about twenty minutes until he pulled into the driveway of a huge white house. He dragged me into the house, up the stairs and into a huge bedroom. I balked but he just picked me up and tossed me onto the king sized bed.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He asked staring down at me. I was afraid to admit but it was a serious turn on that he could do that.

"She trashed my bike!" I said. "She wrote her initials in it. She was litterally begging me to hit her." I looked up at him and I felt my self blush but not from embarrassment. I saw his eyes get dark.

"Don't look at me like that Bella." He said.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Like you want me to eat you."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to eat you." He said. "And I want to take this slowly. I want to take my time and make sure everyone knows your not just me fucking the new girl. I want us to be special."

"Us?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Us."

Just then the door opened and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and a man I didn't know all came in as my phone rang. Charlie.

"Bella." Was all he said.

"Dad she hit me first and she destroyed my bike." I said. "You said nothing homicidal, well I didn't kill her."

"Bellz, I've got to go to a conference in New York for three weeks and I need to find someplace for you to stay."

"Why can't I stay at the house. I could manage that for three weeks." I sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You'd starve Bella. You are afraid to go in the kitchen because I have a gas stove and en electric toaster."

"I can eat cereal." I said. "I'll just stock up and keep the milk in my mini fridge or get take out."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. I covered the speaker phone.

"My dad's gotta go out of town for three weeks and I guess I need to find someplace to stay."

The man I didn't know held out his hand. I gave him my phone.

"Chief Swan this is Dr. Cullen... Yes she made friends with my daughter Alice yesterday and I would be perfectly okay with having her stay.... Yes I'll go into my study. Hold on..." With that he left. I stared after him. Oh shit, Charlie was probably going to tell him- I jolted to my feet and started to run after him but Emmett caught me around the waist.

"Don't worry. My dad will get it all sorted out." He said reassuringly. That's what I was afraid of.

I spent the next ten minutes being questioned by every one.

"Do you want me to fix your bike?" Rosalie asked and I stared at her.

"Normally I get my friend Jake to tune it up for me but that'd be great!"

"Bella you need to take better care of your self," Alice said. "When was the last time you had a decent night sleep?"

"Arizona." I said. "The rain makes it hard to sleep."

Soon the room was empty besides Emmett and I was asleep snuggling into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter has a bit of smut in it but not much.

* * *

When I woke up Emmett was gone.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "Come get food!"

I got up and padded down the stairs. I found the dinning room and every one was in there.

"Have a seat, Bella." Charlisle said. I sat next to Emmett and stared bug eyed as he loaded my plate with just about every thing on the table.

"Come on Emmett! Do you really think someone that little could eat all that?" This from Alice.

"I can eat it all Alice." I said. "But please tell me you have hot sauce!" Jasper laughed and passed over a bottle of it. I poured it over everything and stared eating.

"Your father said it was okay for you to stay here." Charlisle said. "After dinner we'll head over to your place and get some stuff for you. There are rules while you are here though." He added.

"Yes sir." I said.

"I work at the hospital and I'm not here often. I know that I cant stop you from doing anything but I ask you use protection. Every time. And that you keep it in the bedroom."

"That wont be a problem." I said still eating. When my plate was empty Emmett started to load it up again. Thank you God! Ignored the stares as I finished off the helpings and then leaned back in the chair. "That was delicious." I said.

"I hope you saved room for desert." Jasper said. "Seeing as you like the hot sauce so much I thought you might appreciate these." He pulled out a jar of hot peppers. "You think you can handle these?" He asked holding out a green one for me. I smiled and piked out a red one and popped it into my mouth.

"Every thing is better from Texas." I moaned.

"I thought it was 'every thing was bigger in Texas?" Alice asked.

"That too." Jasper said.

A bit later I pulled up to my house and every one went in. I was on my way up the stairs when Rosalie shouted.

"Why is there a microwave in the living room?"

"Power outage in the kitchen." I said the first thing that came to mind. I went into my room and found my black duffel. I packed my clothes, laptop, iPod, my checkbook and cash. Then I headed to the bathroom. I grabbed all my toiletries and went down stairs to the living room where the others were waiting. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were looking at the microwave and coffee pot weird. I grabbed my favorite movie, and was headed to make sure the back door was locked when I saw Jasper fiddling with the stove.

"STOP" I fairly screamed. He froze and his hand came away from the stove. I stood immobilized with fear at how close he could've gotten. "Please don't touch anything in the kitchen." I said backing away. I ran into Emmett.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked worried. I took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm just severely afraid of fire." I whispered. I was still staring at the stove.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said. I shook myself.

"Don't be. You didn't know." Emmett, Alice, Edward and I went back to the Cullen's place and I once again fell asleep on Emmetts huge bed.

I woke up when the alarm went off and opened my eyes to see Emmett sleeping next to me. It was cute. Then I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. After a quick glance under the blankets I found all he wore was black briefs. And brief they were.

Just then Emmett reached over and turned of the alarm before rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Oh my God, he had muscles everywhere!

I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw it was five in the morning. I pulled a pillow over my head and rolled on to my stomach.

"Sorry Bella," He said coming back into the room. "Didn't mean to wake you up." He leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck making me shiver. "I'm gong to the gym. I'll be back in an hour and a half and wake you up." Then he left.

I was just walking out of the bathroom in a towel when he walked into his room.

"Oh... I forgot my bag." I said aware that his eyes were traveling up and down my body. He walked up to me and pressed me to him and kissed me. One hand at the small of my back and the other was tracing over my collarbone. With out thinking I twined my fingers at the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. That caused me to drop the towel and he groaned as we landed on the bed. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground into him.

"God Bella, your pushing my control." He said. My hands started to travel down his chest but he grabbed my wrists and pinned then over my head so now I was stretched out under him. "Damn, I'm going to have to get handcuffs." He muttered and I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from moaning. He noticed. Of coarse he noticed. "Do you want to be chained to my bed?" He asked.

"Y-yes" Was all I could manage to get out. He rested his forehead on my chest, putting his lips almost directly over my nipple. "Please...Emmett."

His tongue darted out and I arched up.

"Bella, I gotta stop." He rolled into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I didn't move. He had barely touched my and I was on the edge.

"Emmett." I couldn't stop myself from moaning. It was like he took away all of my inhabitions. He looked back at me, then he said,

"Roll on to your side." I did and he moved behind me. He slipped one thigh between my legs and held me open as his fingers trailed over my wet lips. I jerked at the electric touch. "So responsive. Do you know why I picked this position?.. So I'm in complete control." Just then he slid his long thick finger inside me. He pulled out and added another finger. I was writhing on his fingers, rocking back against him. "Come for me, Bella." He whispered. And I did. I came apart in his arms, my arms rolling back in my head. He wrapped his arms tightly around me as my body spasmed then relaxed.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mmm-hmm." I said. He chuckled.

"I'll go downstairs and let you get ready." He said. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder before leaving. 45 minutes and another shower later I went downstairs. Every one was waiting down stairs and I felt myself blush when I looked at Emmett.

"You okay?" Alice asked and I jumped.

"Yeah." I said. I picked up my bag and followed every one outside. I had started walking to my truck when Emmett jingled his keys in front of my face.

"You wanna drive?" He asked with a huge grin.

"You'd let me drive your Jeep?" I asked, stunned. My eyes were locked on the keys. He led me to the drivers seat and boosted me up. I started the engine as soon as he was in the passengers seat and Alice and Jasper got in. Edward and Rosalie would take his Volvo.

"I've had six speeding tickets in the last year." I said right before I looked over my shoulder and backed out of the driveway. By the time I parked Alice was scrambling for the door.

"Jeezus Christ!" She shrieked."Are you trying to kill us?!"

Emmett was laughing as he helped me down.

"Hey Emmett." Lauren purred. I was hidden by his body as he turned around. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the Embry's party with me after the football game tonight. Its tradition that the quarterback go with the head cheerleader."

I got jealous. I jumped up on Emmetts back and smiled at her.

"That's cliche not tradition." I said. The look on her face was priceless.

"I'm going with Bella." Emmett said.

"Taking pity on the new girl?" She snarked.

"She's my girlfriend, Lauren." He said. "And she'll be wearing my jersey today so every one knows that. And you might want to back off her because I know Alice and Rosalie wouldn't hesitate at the opportunity to kick your ass."

With that he dismissed her and walked over to the back of his Jeep. He helped me down off his back and opened the cargo hold. Inside was his foot ball bag with his pads and helmet.

"Arm's up." He said before dropping his jersey over my head. "This is my away game jersey. I want you to wear it today. I'll be wearing my home game jersey." He backed up a step and looked me up and down. "You look good in my jersey."

The day went by slowly but the glares from the girls kept my highly entertained.

We won the game and Emmett ran straight for me picking me up and twirling me around. We were surrounded by almost everyone from our school and I was starting to feel really crowded. Emmett took my hand and led me over to a place behind the bleachers. I watched him peel of his shoulder pads then I jumped him.

"You were so amazing out there!" I said. He kissed me untill someone cleared their throat. We turned to see Jake was standing there watching us.

"What do you want, Black?" Emmett growled.

"I was going to ask Bellz if she wanted to come hang out at the reservation for the bonfire." He said.

"No Jake." I said. "I'm kinda pissed at you for switching out my spare clothes."

"Oh come on Bellz! It was just a joke."

I rolled my eyes as Emmett led me back to his Jeep.

"How about we go back to my place so I can shower and change?" He asked, starting his Jeep.

"Sure." We got to his house and he started the water in the bathroom. He came back out tugging his shirt over his head showing off all his glorious muscles.

He went to his dresser and ruffled through his top drawer. He pulled out a black pair of briefs. I slipped in front of him and picked out a light blue pair. Then I pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Go shower." I ordered him. I left the door opened as I went through his drawers. I found some blue jeans, tight white shirt and a dark blue button down shirt.

He came out in the briefs I had given him, towel drying his hair. My god.

"Bella I thought I told you not to look at me like that." He said. He dressed and I couldn't stop staring. Then he stopped and looked at me speculatively.

"Would you rather stay here?" He asked. "I barely know anything about you and I want to change that." That was soo sweet.

We spent the rest of the night in his room talking about everything. I was about to change into my sleep clothes when he stopped me.

"No! I want you to sleep in my jersey." I smiled and shimmied out of my jeans before I settled down on the bed and continued with my questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Smut ahead! Review!

* * *

Emmett and I hadn't gotten to bed until after 6 in the morning so when Alice ran in shouting I burrowed into Emmetts chest and tried to go back to sleep. Emmett seemed to have the same idea because he rolled slightly like he was protecting me with his body.

"Where the hell were you two?" She yelled. "I was getting worried!"

"Alice! I've only had three hours of sleep. If you go away now and wait until I'm awake and showered and dressed I'll let you give me a make over." I said. I was desperate. I watched her eyes go wide before practically running out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"You are going to regret that." Emmett mumbled before pulling me closer to him and falling back to sleep. I followed his lead. Some time later I was woken up when he started kissing the shoulder that wasn't covered by the jersey.

"Welcome back to the living." He said with a smile. "Alice has literally been guarding the door to make sure no one disturbed us."

"Mmm." Was all I said. I was enjoying the kisses too much. He chuckled.

"Why don't you get up and brush your teeth so I can kiss you the way I want to." He suggested and I rolled to my feet and ran to the bathroom.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth and he came in behind me. I did the rinse and spit thing and when I put my tooth brush back in my bag he turned me to face him. His hands were resting lightly on my hips as he pressed me between the counter and him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me. It was slow and sweet and deep. More emotional than physical. And it was beautiful.

When he pulled away I looked up at him.

"I think I love you." I whispered. Then I blushed and looked down at his chest. He tilted my chin up with his index finger.

"I think I love you too." He said.

BANG BANG BANG!

I jumped.

"Okay Bella I know you're awake and if you're not out here in two seconds I will drag you out!"

I sighed and reluctantly moved away from Emmett and opened the door. Alice dragged me down the hall to her room where Rosalie was waiting and locked the door.

I showered and then put on a fluffy white robe. They made me put on jeans and a t shirt then dragged me downstairs into a waiting car.

"Now Bella you promised." Alice said. "I don't want to hear any complaints."

Turns out we went to a private resort spa. The entire day was spent relaxing and getting pampered. Well except the wax. That hurt so bad but I had a feeling Emmett would like it. A lot.

I actually had a lot of fun and got to know Alice and Rosalie better. When we got back to Alice's house Emmett was waiting outside. Now I knew why Alice had made me wear the tiny black dress and heels. Emmett and dressed in black dress slacks and a red button down. The top three buttons were undone.

"You stay here." Alice said. She got out and went inside and Emmett got in the drivers seat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's my turn to kidnap you. I thought we could go to this place I know and have a nice dinner and then maybe a movie." He said. I leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked grinning.

"You are amazing." I said. He drove to the edge of the forest and helped me out. He held my hand as he lad us through a patch of trees. I gasped when I saw the little clearing. In the center was a table with covered dishes. It was lit by a battery operated lantern. He remembered my fear of fire.

He sat me down then went over to his side and sat. My mouth watered when he lifted up the lids on the plates. Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo.

"That smiles delicious!" I said closing my eyes for a second. "Did you cook this?"

"Yeah." he said and I felt tears fill my eyes. "Shit. Don't cry Bella." He stood and lifted me into his arms before sitting back down and settling me on his lap.

"Happy tears." I said. "Thank god for waterproof mascara." He picked up the fork and held a bite close to my lips.

"Open for me." He whispered. I parted my lips and his fed me every other bite of food. I was starting to feel the effect I was having on him when he stood up and set me on my feet. "Movie time."

We went into a huge tent I hadn't noticed before and I gasped. Inside was an inflatable bed with black sheets, a chilling bottle of champagne and two glasses, and a laptop with an added screen that was huge. He kicked off his shoes and slowly took mine off, then we layed down on the bed. He pressed play and poured me a glass of champagne.

He'd picked P.S. I LOVE YOU. I cuddled up to his side and ran my finger up and down the glass stem as the movie played. Half way through the movie he took my glass and set it off to the side and pulled me onto him, kissing me. I kissed him back slowly and when I tried to move faster he pulled away.

"I want this to be slow. Perfect. I want to make love to you." He said. Then he kissed me again. I braced my hands on his shoulders as he rolled me under him and sat up a bit. "Roll on your stomach."

I did and he slowly unzipped the back of the dress pressing kisses to the newly revealed skin. He tugged the dress down my hips and I was a little self conscious in only a thong. He rolled me back over and kisses me again as his hands explored. I gasped when he dragged his thumb over my nipple and it instantly hardened.

"Emmett.." I whispered. He took my nipple into his mouth and I arched up. My breasts had always been sensitive. He twirled his tongue over the little bud and then closed his teeth around it gently. He payed the same attention to my other breast and by then I was writhing under him.

He kissed a trail to the tiny thong and pulled it down my legs, groaning.

"You got a wax?" He said. I nodded and he growled. "Spread your legs for me, Bella. I want to taste you."

I kept eye contact with him as I parted my thighs. Our breathing increased as he kissed the inside of my ankle then moved that leg over his shoulder. My hand clenched into the sheet and the other in his hair when I felt his hot breath over my lips.

"I can see how wet you are for me." He whispered reverently. Then he licked me and I let out a moan at the sharp sensation. He was softly sucking on my clit and I was on the edge when he stopped.

"No, no, please don't stop!" I whimpered. He moved up so I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He twined our fingers together and pinned them beside my head.

"Look at me, Bella. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes as I push into you." I blinked open my eyes and focused on him. He entered me in inch, then two and my eyes started to flutter shut and he stopped. "Keep them open."

My eyes snappped to him and he pushed into me all the way. He was huge.

"Please Emmett!" I gasped for air. "Move! I need you to move."

He crushed his mouth to mine and pulled out before slamming home again. Just as I was at the edge again he stopped.

"I love you Bella." He said with his forehead pressed to mine.

"I love you too." I managed to get out before he thrust again and we came apart.

I woke up in Emmetts bed with no idea how I'd gotten their. He must have carried me to the car when I'd fallen asleep. He'd worn me out.

I sat up with the blanket around me when Emmett same in with a tray of cinnamon french toast. We ate and spent the rest of the day talking and cuddling.

Monday came way too soon. Emmett was at the gym this morning and I went in early. I knew it was a mistake when I walked into one of the hallways and saw Lauren, Jessica and four other girls. I could kick major ass but I didn't like my odds against 6 people.

I was about to turn around when someone tripped me. I dont know how many times they kicked me in the head and ribs. I was barely concience when Lauren crouched down and held the flame of a lighter over my wrist. I let out a scream before fight or flight kicked in.

Adrenaline kept me from feeling the pain and I took advantage of it, slamming her head into the locker. She fell to the ground and the others scattered. I sat against the wall trying to catch my breath. the only thing I could feel was the burn on my wrist.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered.

"Em." I gasped out. "Gotta call your dad and get him to the school."

"Bella! What happened?" I could here him rushing.

"Lauren jumped me with a few other people. Call your dad."

"Okay. I'm on my way." He disconnected and I let my phone slip out of my hand. It was so hard to breathe. My wrist was on fire. Tears were streaming down my face. I heard running and looked up to see Rose Alice Jasper ad Edward coming towards me. I smiled a little when Rose kicked Lauren in the ribs before reaching me.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. My vision was getting fuzzy.

"He's on his way Bella." Alice said. My stomach turned and I leaned over on my hands and knees and puked blood.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett shout. There was a crowd watching now and he pushed people out of his way to get to me. Behind him was Charlisle.

"Oh god, Bella." He whispered wiping blood from my mouth. Now that he was here I allowed myself to close my eyes and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing I heard was beeping. That annoying, incessant beeping that matched my heart beat. I counted the beeps until I was able to open my eyes. I blinked at the bright light and groaned. Everything hurt.

"Bella?" That voice washed over me like a peaceful wave and the pain eased. I turned my head and looked over at Emmett. He was sitting in the chair beside the bed and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Emmett." I whispered quietly. "When was the last time you slept?" I asked. He laughed.

"You get hurt and you're worried about me." He said.

"How long have I been here?" I asked looking around the hospital room. I'd never had a private room before.

"Two days." Charlisle said entering the room. "You were kicked in the head a few times and had a concussion. You have three broken ribs and one cracked. You also have a large bruise on your right hip and a second degree burn on your wrist."

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"If you want I can have you out in an hour but only on the condition that you let Emmett keep a very close eye on you and you're honest about when and what hurts." I nodded and he left me with Emmett.

"All of the girls who attacked you were arrested." He said.

"Emmett." I whispered. "Please come up here."

Carefully he layed down beside me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I was so worried about you." I pressed as close to him as I could.

"Please get some sleep." I said getting tired.

I got out of the hospital and Emmett drove us too his house. He settled me down on his bed and handed me his cell to call Charlie and my mom. After reassuring them several times I told them I needed my rest. I set the phone down and looked at Emmett.

"My mom wanted to come down here when she heard. She's overprotective since-" I stopped and looked down.

"Since what?" He asked.

"All those people who hate me now used to be my friends. They think I abandoned them when I went back to Arizona. My mom had been attacked and I stayed with her. I wanted to spend time with her.

"We were having our movie night while Phil was out of town when the guy who'd attacked her broke into the house. He... He kept us there for two days.

"He had a thing for fire. Had a lighter. He liked to play with it. I was getting food for me and my mom and I got hold of a can of pepper spray. Blinded him long enough for my mom to hit him with a bat and call the cops.

"He was arrested and I stayed in Phoenix long enough to testify against him. He's got two life sentences with no chance at parole. I still have his lighter." I looked up at Emmett. "Every once and a while I try to get up enough courage to light it but I haven't yet."

He was shoced by my admission. I was shocked too.

"That's why you panicked when your dad talked to mine and why you flipped out on Jasper?" He asked. "And why you never go into the kitchen?" I nodded. He leaned over and held me. He was curled over my body like he was protecting me with his. I felt safe and warm.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too."

We stayed like that until we got hungry. I went downstairs with him and sat at the bar on the outside of the kitchen.

"How did you learn to cook?" I asked as he started making spaghetti with sauce.

"Esme taught me." He said with a smile.

"Could you.. maybe... teach me?" I asked glancing warily at the open flame on the stove.

"Come here." He said quietly. I carefully got up and walked around the bar. I hesitated for less then a second right between the kitchen and the dinning room then I went to him. "Let's start with the onions and garlic for the sauce."

He stood behind me and we chopped the veggies then he led me over to the stove where the water was boiling in a huge pot. He used one hand rested lightly on my stomach to keep me close to him and the other helped me stir the angel hair noodles. I was pressed back into him as far as I could manage.

"You okay?" He asked, ready at any second to pull me back if I was scared. I nodded. Charlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie all came in then. They stared, shocked when they saw me but didn't say any thing. By the time we were done cooking I was almost too exhausted to eat.

Emmett sat me on his lap in the living room and fed me.

"This actually isn't that bad." Jasper said. I winced when I shifted and Emmett noticed. Charlisle brought him the prescription pain killers and I took them with water.

"Emmett." Charlisle said seriously. "I know the two of you have a sexual relationship but you'll need to take care of that on your own for the next 6 weeks. I think you should sleep in the guest bedroom until she heals." Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Of coar-" Emmett started to say.

"No." They all turned to me. "I... I have nightmares when he's not there." I was clutching Emmetts hand.

"Okay." Emmett said. "I'll stay with you." I relaxed and we all watched TV until the drugs started to take effect. I slowly made it up the stairs to Emmetts room. "What do you want to wear to bed?" He asked.

"Honestly, I've gotten used to sleeping naked." He chuckled.

"Not for the next 6 weeks, maybe longer." He said. He pulled out one of his shirts that was butter soft and light blue. He helped me into it and when he tugged off his jeans I could see I was having an effect on him. "I'm going to take a shower." He said. "I'll be out soon."

He left the door to the bathroom open so he could ear me call if I needed him. It was torture to hear his breathing get ragged and then moan my name under the water.

He came out a few minutes later in pajama pants, and an undershirt. I had to lay on my back thanks to my ribs and he lay on his side beside me with his hands resting just under my belly button. The drugs soon pulled me into sleep.

* * *

its kinda depressing that 1000 people have read this and I only have 35 reviews. I want more and Ill post again when I get them


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

I was cleared from school for the rest of the week with a doctors note from Carlisle. Emmett had been allowed to stay with me until Wednesday when I'd demanded that he go back to school and football practice.

He won the football game and came home to me and we celebrated with a movie and popcorn.

We spent the weekend relaxing and on Monday morning he woke me up with an omelet and two sausage links with a glass of orange juice. I was wearing the rib brace that Carlisle had given me to protect my ribs, under one of his t shirts and a pair of jeans. I still had the gauze bandage over my wrist. I had refused to look at it when Emmett had changed the dressing, even though he said it wasn't that bad.

He helped me out of the jeep in the school parking lot and every one was staring as we walked through campus. No one gave me any dirty looks and I found out at lunch that they were afraid Rose, Alice or I was going to break their faces off a locker. Apparently they'd done a lot of damage to Lauren after I'd passed out.

I was sitting in English and listening to people whisper behind me when my temper flared.

"I'm not going to hit you." I said between clenched teeth. "If you've got something to say, say it."

The substitute teacher didn't know what to do. He stood and fidgeted. Afraid to go for the phone in case a fight started.

Every one stared at me. I was picking up my stuff when the bell was about to ring when Angela Weber spoke up.

"You just ditched us all." She said. "Left with out a word to any of us and we don't hear from you for over three years. What did you expect?"

That was why they were so mad? Because I had left?

"My mom was attacked and ended up in the hospital for 5 months." I snarled. "I left with out warning because I needed to go and see her. I stayed with her. Is that an acceptable excuse for all of you, or do you want me to beg for forgiveness because I should have checked with you all first?" I was pissed now.

I left and went straight for the cafeteria even though I still had one class to go before lunch.

I listened to my iPod until the bell rang and then Emmett was next to me holding me and the tears fell. He let me burrow under his jacket until I was calm again. I kissed his neck as a thank you.

The day passed quickly after that and when we got to Emmetts house I saw Charlies police cruiser in the drive way.

"Hey, dad." I said as he hugged me lightly.

"Hey, Bells. How you holding up?" He asked.

"Good, considering." I said with a smile. I tugged Emmett forward a bit. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

I could tell the others were waiting for his reaction.

"Yes." I said.

"You've been living with your boyfriend?" His voice was blank.

"Yes."

"Have you been sleeping with him?" He was getting flustered.

"Yes."

He glared at Emmett and his hand twitched toward his gun.

"Have you been taking advantage of my baby girl?" He asked Emmett.

"No, Sir." Emmett said. "I love her more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect her."

"You know she can't have kids?" He asked. Shit. Emmett looked down at me. Then at my dad.

"No, Sir, I didn't but we've used protection every time and I would never risk her that way."

"Good." My dad said, still glaring. "Because Harry Clearwater has got some medical problems and I offered to let him stay at my place. I've spoken with Carlisle and he's okay with you living here as long as you want. I just want to make sure that you're okay." He left soon after that and I went upstairs. I was tired. Emmett climbed behind me fully clothed.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't have kids?" He asked gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I buried my face in the pillow as my eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't hide from me, babe." He whispered. "I can't stand it when you hide from me."

I rolled onto my back and looked up at him as a tear spilled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"I was scared. You said that you always wanted to have a few kids and I didn't want you to leave because I couldn't give that to you in the future." I lowered my eyes again and pressed away from him. He pulled me to him and rolled on top of me with out hurting me.

"You're hiding again." He said and I could here the smile in his voice.

He waited until I was looking up at him again.

"I'll be honest with you, I do want kids. With you I want every thing. I'd love to see you grow big with my child but if that's not possible there are other ways. We could adopt or do the surrogate thing or even not have kids at all if that's what you want." He said. I looked up at him and snuggled up to him.

He was so sweet. I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"Anything you want." I whispered. "Anything for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review

* * *

"I want a shower." I said when Emmett came into the room the next day.

He had insisted on baths or sponge baths for the past three days. Not that I didn't enjoy them but I needed a shower. He started to say something.

"I'm taking a shower with or with out your permission." I said glaring at him.

I wasn't mad at him. I was desperate and horny.

He braced his legs apart and crossed his arms. Yummy.

"How are you going to do that if I'm standing between you and the bathroom?" He asked.

Oh, no. He was playing the big man who was in complete control and it made me wet as hell.

I walked up to him and nipped his neck before licking it. I knew he liked that.

His hands gripped my hips and pressed me closer to him.

"I'll tell Alice I want another make over and she'll lock you out of her room while I shower." I said. "So you can either get in the shower with me and make sure I don't hurt myself, or I'll go find Alice."

He smiled and his arms tightened around my waist.

"And how are you going to get to Alice?" He asked.

He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. It was wreaking havoc on my senses.

"I... I could tell you a secret." I said.

"And whats that?"

"Every time you wash me... I start to loose control and I want to jump you even if my ribs are broken... and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself this time." I whispered nipping at him.

He groaned and kissed me. He led me backwards in to the bathroom. He turned the water on.

"We can't have sex." Emmett said. "But you can take a shower. I'll be right here if you need me." He helped me out of my clothes and into the shower then sat on the counter watching me.

I teased him a bit as I washed my body and hair then sat down on the ledge to shave my legs. I had gotten the wax regularly and I was smooth and hairless to the touch as I dragged my fingers over myself.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone. "If you keep doing that I wont let you come until I get a clean bill of health from Carlisle. That could be a very long five weeks for you."

I couldn't help myself. It was like he was daring me.

I parted my legs as I sat as far back on the ledge as possible and let me fingertip touch my clit.

He was gripping the edge of the counter and leaning forward.

"Bella..."

I pushed one of my tiny fingers inside my self and locked eyes with Emmett. I arched at my own touch, imagining, wishing, that it was Emmett's fingers even though mine were way too small. Way to small.

"Emmett." I whimpered. "I need your touch." He was staring at me. I pressed a second finger in which was only like one of Emmetts. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his briefs.

"Do not move." He ordered. He left for a moment then came back with two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed my wrists to the safety bar and knelt down between my thighs. I pulled against the cuffs but froze when he licked me. He kept me on the edge until the water got cold then he uncuffed me and held me under the water and I let out a shriek.

He kept true to his words for the next five weeks. Every night he teased me to the edge and then held me to him until I fell asleep. When I got up in the morning I was always in a horrible mood but then Emmett would kiss me and everything was better.

I went to see Carlisle after six weeks and he gave me a clean bill of health.


	8. Chapter 8

Smut in this chapter. Review please.

* * *

The next day at lunch I had yet to tell Emmett that I had gotten the okay for sex. It had been a really embarrassing conversation with Carlisle, especially when he had told me that it was ok to stop in the middle of 'things' if anything Emmett and I did caused my ribs to hurt.

We were in the cafeteria eating lunch and my hand was dangerously high on his thigh. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap and he was petting my hair.

"You okay?" He asked feeding me a slice of his apple wedges.

"I went to my doctors appointment yesterday." I whispered in his ear.

He tensed and he gripped the edge of the table and I felt him harden under me. He tried to make it unobvious but everyone at the table giggled or chuckled quietly.

"Oh?" He asked, noncommitally. "What'd he say?"

"Oh nothing really." I said returning to my seat and taking a sip of water. Emmett was staring at me. He pulled me back onto his lap.

"What did Carlisle say?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you later." I said. I stood up and grabbed my bag, heading to my biology class when he caught my arm in a gentle grip. It was amazing that someone as big as him didn't hurt me. Even accidentally.

"Please don't torture me Bella." He whispered to me.

"He gave me a clean bill of health and cleared me for all physical activities." I said to him.

Seconds later I was tossed over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I kicked and wiggled and he spanked me.

I liked that.

A lot.

I dragged my nails up his back and he did it again.

He tossed me into the back of his Jeep then sped out of the lot. He pulled in to the drive way of his house. He threw me over his shoulder again and carried my to his room.

In an instant I was bent over the edge of the huge bed. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I love you. But I haven't had you in almost two months and I don't think I can be gentle with you." His voice was rough and tight.

"I want you." I whimpered.

Despite his words his hands were barely touching my breasts through my shirt and it took all my concentration to keep my arms straight to hold me up. My head dropped forward and I moaned when his finger grazed my nipple.

Slowly he pulled my shirt up over my head and my bra went with it. He reached around and unzipped my jeans. He tugged them and my panties down my legs and when he tapped my calf I stepped out of them.

He stepped back.

"Get on the center of the bed on your hands and knees near the headboard." He demanded. His voice was gruff and filled with arousal.

I didn't hesitate.

When I was on the bed he crawled up behind me completely naked.

"Scoot up and brace your hands on the headboard." I did as he told me.

He braced his hand on the headboard beside mine and touched me with the other hand. When he pushed one finger into me I gasped and rocked towards his hand. He spread my wetness around and I heard him suck my juices off his fingers before he braced that hand too.

"I need you to push onto me. Hard Bella. All the way, as hard as you can with out hurting yourself." He said. "If I touch you I'll hurt you."

"Promise me one thing..." I said rubbing against him.

"What?"

"Hold me when we come." I said.

I pressed back on him as hard as I could. I cried out as he filled me. I was extremely tight after so long with out sex and it felt delicious to have him stretching my from the inside.

I think I heard him moan and he rocked his hips forward.

"B-Bella. Please Bella, more."

I was just as desperate as he was and pulled forward before slamming back on him.

I rode him until suddenly he sat back on his heels and the tip of his cock hit a new angle that had me screaming as orgasm crashed over me.

I couldn't stop moving though.

It was like I was possessed.

It didn't take long before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him and came as his teeth clamped over my neck. I screamed again his teeth sending me over the edge again.

My hands found his thighs and I held on as long as I could before we slumped to the side and he held me cradled to him. I listened to our breathing as it evened out. He started to pull out.

"No, no, no." I begged. I rocked back on him to keep him close and gasped when his semi hard erection went full mast inside me.

"Oh god don't move." He said and when I didn't listen he rolled us so I was on my stomach with him pressing me down into the mattress. "I said don't move." He growled.

With a slow flexing motion he pressed in and out of me over and over. It felt like he was trying to make up for leaving me high and dry- well, not dry- for the past 6 weeks.

His hand moved under me and gently massaged my clit until I was moaning and whimpering.

"I love you Emmett." I gasped out as I came again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a long break between chapters. Hope you enjoy this one. Review Please. Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

When I blinked open my eyes I sighed happily. I was wrapped up in Emmett's arms under the comforter on his huge bed. I woke up like this every morning and the only thing different about this morning was that we were naked.

I snuck out of bed without waking up Emmett and shut off his alarm so it wouldn't wake him up. I slipped into Emmett's jersey and went downstairs to the kitchen. I bit my lip as I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed pancake ingredients from the cupboard. I grabbed a pan and set it on the stove with a bit of oil in the bottom of it.

After taking a deep breath I turned the knob and listened to the click, click, click before the flame lit and I took a hasty step away. I added all the ingredients into the huge bowl and started the coffee machine while I waited for the pan to heat up. I also set up a pan for an omlet with bacon and sausage in it.

I had three plates of pancakes cooked and I made up a plate for Emmett and a cup of coffee. Just as I was carrying the plate out of the kitchen Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie all walked in. They stared at me for a moment before I spoke.

"There's extra pancakes on the stove." I said before going back to Emmett's room. He woke up when I tried to quietly kick the door shut because my hands were full.

"Bella?" He asked, half asleep. He ran his huge hand through his hair as he sat up, looking confused.

"I made you breakfast." I said, crawling up onto the bed where he was holding up the blanket for me.

"You made this?" He asked shocked, looking unbelievingly at the plate. I felt tears fill my eyes because he didn't believe me.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." I said getting up from the bed. "Why would I lie?" I asked before walking into the bathroom and slamming and locking the door. I turned on the water in the shower to cover the sounds of my crying.

EPOV:

I watched as the door to the bathroom slammed shut and knew I had just made a stupid mistake. I hadn't meant for the question to sound so disbelieving, quite the opposite. I was shocked that she had worked past her fear of fire to make them. In the past month and a half she had never walked into the kitchen unless I had been there. She couldn't even make herself get to the fridge because it was right across from the stove.

She had gotten increasingly frustrated about it over the past few weeks, often taking a shower to hide her tears from me. I knew she would be in there for quite a while so I ate the food she made me and I was surprised at how wonderful it tasted.

She must have cooked before she had become afraid of fire because she had skills. I had finished all of it when I heard the shower turn off. Twenty minutes later she came out fully dressed.

"Bella," I said quietly from my spot sitting at the edge of the bed.

"We're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up." She said before picking up her bag and walking out of the room. I sighed as I stood and started to get ready. I went downstairs to see everyone sitting in the living room.

"There you are Emmett!" My mother said as I took a seat beside Bella. I took her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, trying to show her that I was sorry. She wouldn't even look at me. "We have some news for everyone."

Dad stood next to her with his hand over her stomach.

"Your mother is pregnant." He said and everyone in the room congratulated them. We all knew how Mom wanted another baby.

"That's so wonderful, Esme." Bella said hugging my mother.

"We couldn't wait to tell everyone but now you all need to head to school." Dad said hugging Mom. "And we have to celebrate." He added to Mom, not nearly quietly enough.

The day went by slowly, I barely saw Bella and by the time school was over I had no idea where she was.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Alice as we all stood by the cars.

"Yeah, she took my car home during sixth period." She said to me. "She wasn't feeling well."

I checked my phone, thinking maybe I had missed a text from her or something, but I hadn't gotten one from her.

"Will you check on her when you get home?" I asked. I had to go to football practice until six.

"Sure," She said before getting into Jasper's truck and they drove home.

Practice was a nightmare, I was distracted and pissed off. When I got home I rushed upstairs to see Bella, only to hear her retching in the bathroom.

"Bella?" I asked rushing into the bathroom. She was sitting beside the toilet with her head resting on her knees. I quickly got a damp washcloth and knelt down beside her. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her gently washing her face.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a stomach ache."

When she was sure that her stomach had settled I helped her stand up and got her toothbrush. Then I carried her into the room and set her on the side of the bed.

"How long have you been sitting in there, Bella?" I asked her as I helped her change into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Since I got home." She said.

"Stay in bed," I said to her, tucking her under the covers. "I'll go get my Dad."

"No. Just stay here." She whispered to me. I was worried, but I lay down behind her and wrapped my arm around her.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Emmett?" Jasper called through the door. He opened it and looked inside. "Mom says it's time for dinner." He said quietly when she saw that Bella was asleep.

"Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." I said. "Bella isn't feeling well." He nodded and shut the door.

"Bella." I whispered. "I'm going down for dinner, do you want me to bring something up for you?"

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. I smiled and kissed her shoulder before getting out of bed.

"How is she?" Jasper asked when I came down the stairs.

"Her stomach is upset." I said. We ate dinner and I made a small bowl of soup with crackers before going back upstairs. "Bella?" I said and she sat up. I set the tray on her lap and she ate about half of the soup.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Better now." She said. "I'm sorry about this morning." She said quietly. "I don't know why I got so upset-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said crawling up on the bed with her. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I thought you were lying. I was just surprised. I know how much courage it took for you to make me breakfast."

"You make me food all the time."She whispered. "I just wanted to make you breakfast."

"I love you, baby." I whispered back to her as I sat beside her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She nodded and moved up onto my lap, pulling the blanket up over both of us. I turned on the movie and we watched the Lion King. She cried at all the sad parts and even the happy parts.

The next morning we both woke up at the same time and I cuddled her close to me.

"I think you should stay home today, baby." I said rubbing her tummy. "Just to make sure you're feeling better."

She nodded. "Can you lay with me a little bit longer?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of coarse." I said kissing her ear before nuzzling her shoulder and next. An hour later I had to get up and shower so I could get to school on time. I dressed and dried my hair before I went back to t bedroom where Bella was sitting up in bed. "You okay?" I asked.

"I want my morning kiss." She said. I smiled and leaned down to give her a peck. I smelled the mint of toothpaste just before her hands locked behind my neck and she pulled me onto the bed with her. When I pulled away from her we were both panting.

"Bella." I groaned when she started sucking on my throat. Her hands went to my jeans and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She shimmied them down my hips until my cock sprang free and then glanced up at me. I groaned when I felt her hot little tongue licked the tip of my cock and I'm pretty sure I shivered in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" She asked quietly before taking me into her mouth and sucking on the sensitive head.

"A little harder." I panted, twining my hand in her hair to move it out of the way. I wanted to be able to see her sucking me so I pulled over two pillows under my head. I didn't last five minutes with her mouth on me before I gently pulled her off of me. She moved to straddle my hips and I groaned when she sat down slowly on my dick. I couldn't help but hug her close to me. "Shit… Bella…. You're killin' me." I muttered lifting her hips and then jerking her back onto me. I pushed her up a bit so I could reach her luscious breasts and I licked at each of her nipples.

"Oh…" She whispered clutching my head to her chest. "Baby, that feels a- amazing. Suck on them. Please, baby!"

Bella's breasts had never been overly sensitive but I could feel her wet pussy clenching around me with every suckle. I rolled so that I was on top of her and one of her legs was hitched over my hip. I lifted up her shoulders and stuffed a pillow under them, forcing her breasts up to me. I sucked, licked, nibbled and stroked her left with my mouth and tweaked the dusky nipple of her right with my hand until she was shaking under me.

My thrusts were slow and deep, and pushing both of us closer and closer until Bella screamed and clenched around me. I managed to cover her scream with a kiss as I came apart inside of her and rolled to the side so I wouldn't crush her.

"That was one hell of a morning kiss." She whispered in my ear when our breathing had slowed back to normal. I pulled her up on top of me so that she was resting directly on me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes it was." I replied kissing her forehead. "I want you to text me all day, Bella. Just to let me know how you're feeling, okay?" She nodded.

I knew I would be late but I laid with her until she was fast asleep, before I crawled out of bed and got ready to leave. I gave her one more kiss before I shut my bedroom door and headed to school.


	10. Chapter 10

I hated being sick.

Esme had made me several bowls of soup but I hadn't been able to keep them all down. I had been told to stay in bed all day, to rest and recover, but as soon as Esme had left I had pulled on a large pair of sweats, a jacket and headed out to the back yard. It was chilly out here but very peaceful.

The back patio was filled with comfy chairs, and had a fire pit. I started it and sat close to it to feel the warmth. A few weeks ago I never would have been able to do this, but now I felt safe. I knew that Emmett was the only reason I felt safe.

I was lightly dozing off when I was woken up by Emmett.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" He asked, "You should be inside, resting. And you didn't txt me all day."

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping." I said sitting up and running my hand through my hair. "How was school?"

"Horrible, without you there." He said pulling a blanket around my shoulders before sitting beside me. We stayed out for a few more minutes before he led the way in for dinner.

Carlisle was bringing the spaghetti onto the table and when he set down a basket of garlic bread I gagged, pushing back from the table. I noticed that Esme did the same thing.

"No garlic for Esme." He said smiling down at her.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked and the others looked over at me.

"My stomach is a bit off." I said with a small smile. "The garlic was just too much, I guess."

"Bella, have you and Emmett been using protection?" Carlisle asked and several people choked on their food.

"Um… there isn't really a reason…" I said, my cheeks flushed red. "I mean…."

"Bella, I think you should take a pregn-" He started to say, but I pushed out of my chair.

"I can't get pregnant." I said to him angrily before I ran up the stairs to Emmett's room and broke down crying on the huge bed. Emmett came in a few minutes later and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing my back. "I can't get pregnant." I repeated to him.

"Are you that it's 100 percent sure that you can't?" He asked me and I pushed back to look at him.

"The doctors said that I couldn't." I said. "You told me that you were okay with that!"

"Bella, you've been throwing up, your sensitive to certain smells, your breasts are bigger and more sensitive, you've been really emotional, and you've lost some weight. All of those are the signs of pregnancy."

"I can't get pregnant!" I screamed at him. "Don't you think I want to have my own kids? I would if I could! You said you were okay with adopting! If you couldn't handle that you should have told me! I gave up hoping for kids a long time ago."

I rummaged through the dresser for some of my clothes. I got fed out and I grabbed a sweater before I ran outside to grab my bike. I revved the engine and drove home. My house was dark and cold when I got there I turned on the heater and the lights. I checked to make sure that all of the doors and windows were locked. Then I called my best friend Jake, who I hadn't seen in weeks, and asked him to come over.

Twenty minutes later him and several of his friends arrived with pizza's and a bunch of stuff to eat later. We were watching movies when I grabbed a pack of top ramen to eat and lit the stove. I giggled when I saw that they were all staring at me.

"Bella, when did you start to cook?" Sam asked me, walking into the kitchen behind me. I didn't like that and I knew he could tell when he moved away again.

"I'm sorry-" I started to say before someone started to pound on the door. I turned the stove off and walked out of the kitchen only to see Jake having a pissing contest with Emmett. When he saw me he started to walk towards me but Jake moved in front of him.

"I don't think so, Cullen." Jake said and Sam moved over towards me. "Bella, why don't you go upstairs so I can kick his ass."

"No!" I shouted at Jake and suddenly my stomach churned. I ran for the bathroom as I heard the sounds of a fight and as I was emptying my stomach gentle hands pulled my hair back.

"I'm right here, Bella." Emmett said quietly rubbing my back until I was finished. I rinsed for a long time before he carried me back out to my couch. "Esme made chicken broth and crackers. For your stomach." He said and he made me drink and eat them all very slowly, under the watchful glares of Jake and the guys. I wasn't surprised when Jasper and Edward walked into the house.

"I feel better." I said and went to brush my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom Emmett pinned me up against the wall. I couldn't hold back a moan as his hands cupped my breasts. He had been right about my sensitivity. When his lips touched mine I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back. After a few minutes I was gasping for air and practically begging him to touch my breasts a bit harder.

"I couldn't get you to the edge of orgasm just by touching you here three weeks ago, Bella." He said and I knew he was trying to be logical about this but I wanted more. I reached down between us and squeezed his dick in my hand. He groaned and his touch became a little heavier. "Shit, Bella, stop." He said as he picked me up and carried me into the closest room, which was my room. He laid me on the bed and sat between my thighs. "Bella, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not a single thing could ever make me stop loving you or wanting to be with you every day for the rest of my life."

Again he touched me, rubbing me over my jean covered crotch until I was desperate.

"Take the test, Bella." He said, pulling away from me. "Take the test and then I will give you everything you want."

I cried out in disappointment when he stopped touching me. I curled up onto my side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please Bella, just take the test. For me. I want to make sure you are okay."

The honesty and worry in his voice was enough for me to concede. I nodded against his shoulder and I felt him sigh. I took the test that he had brought over and before the test was ready he pulled me into the shower and made love to me. We were just sitting in the shower and I was holding onto him while the water poured over us.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"No." He said, with a small smile. "Whatever happens, happens. I will stay with you and love you forever."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I used to want children. But after James I gave up all of my hopes of ever having my own. I don't want to get my hopes up and be devastated when I'm not pregnant."

Emmett stood up, and got out of the shower. I watched him wrap the test up and cover it. He helped me out of the shower, turned off the water and wrapped me in a towel. He carried me and the test into my bedroom and the two of us cuddled into the blankets. I squeezed my eyes closed as he looked at the test.

"Open your eyes and look at this, Bella." He whispered and I felt my joy erupt inside of me when I looked and saw that the test was positive.

"Emmett…" I whispered, looking up at him as tears filled my eyes. "I… I'm pregnant."

"I know." He said with a smile. His hand was making small circles on my tummy and I laughed when his other hand came up and cupped my breast again.

"Stop it." I said, batting his hand away. "This is serious!"

"I want to hold you!" He said, pouting and this time both of his hands came up. I dropped my head back on his shoulder with a sigh and he kissed the top of my head.

"I need to go see the doctor." I said, my own hands resting on my tummy. "There are vitamins and stuff that I need, and-"

"Bella, shhh." He whispered happily. "We'll make that appointment tomorrow morning. Carlisle knows quite a few world renowned doctors. Our baby is going to have the best care that is possible."

I nodded against his chest and turned so that I was facing him.

"I love you." I whispered, cupping his face and kissing him. For the longest time we just kissed and I was content until I felt his hard length rubbing against me. I bit my lip as I lifted up and tugged off his towel.

"Turn around, Bella." Emmett said and I backed up onto his lap. His hands held my hips, keeping me from impaling myself on him like I wanted to. "Slowly." He said, gently pushing me down on him.

I let out a silent scream when he was fully inside me. When I tried to move he stopped me.

"Don't move." He growled. "I'm so close I couldn't handle it right now."

I spent the next few moments writhing on him as he rubbed my clit and cupped my breasts. Finally he thrust into me several times and we both came together. I was sobbing onto his shoulder when I finally came down.

"I love you. I love you so much, Bella."


End file.
